Evil Within: Nightmare
by TerraWind
Summary: A month had passed after the Beacon Incident, Sebastian developed the same abilities like Ruvik & Leslie; to be able to see the other side, read, move & manipulated people's mind & reality. Now he has become a target for a mysterious doctor who was out to get him. An unbreakable friendship between a Conduit & a detective. Sebastian/Delsin/Ezio & 2 OCs crossover.
1. Chapter 1: The Train

This is first time writing fic; I need to let you all know that I'm not a very good writer since my grammar and vocabulary isn't very strong plus update might be slow due to my work. However I hope you all will enjoy this fic. I kinda like Delsin and Sebastian pairing so I thought of writing a story about them. Delsin's big bro is a police while Seb's a detective. Perfect match.

A month had passed since the Beacon Asylum incident, everything went back to normal. Everyone had gone back to their normal lives, works etc. putting that terrible memories behind them. All except Sebastian. Ever since he was hospitalized for 2 weeks, he had been bothered by the polices, doctors and the media for 24/7 as he was being questioned and surveillance like some sort of a criminal or mental patient until he got extremely fed up. Unable to bear with this stress, he secretly discharged himself from the hospital and ran back home.

The next day, he got a morning call from the hospital, informing him that they were going to fetch him back for check-up. And Sebastian, without even thinking twice, left. Evading them once again. But they were persistent and kept coming back for him.

In the end, he decided to head for a place where no one would find him and leave him in peace.

*************  
>He waited patiently at the train station, bound for a countryside destination. He had an uncle living there, in a quiet farmhouse.<p>

2 days ago, he explained to his uncle, Wiliam, about his current situation through a phone. His uncle then suggested that Sebastian should come over and live with him till things calm down.

Sebastian, while waiting for the train, helped himself a newspaper from a stand and reads quietly. Just then a toy ball rolled over to his leg. He looked and saw a boy about 6-7 years old running towards him. He instinctively picked up the toy and passed it back to the child, smiling in return.

"Thank you," the child gave his thanks and ran off. As Sebastian glimpsed the back of the child's head, he immediately covered his mouth in shock. The head was partially blown off and the brain was somewhat exposed. From the wound, he could tell from the wound it was from a gunshot at point-blank. The next thing he knew, the ghost child faded away before his eyes.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes.

(Not again….) he thought to himself. Ever since that dreadful incident and his escape from Ruvik's clutches, he suddenly developed new abilities. The ability to see things that can't be seen by others and being able to communicate with them. Even more worrisome to Sebastian was the fact he sometimes seemed to be able to move things with his mind back at the hospital that scared some of the nurses.

He wasn't sure if Ruvik cursed him with it or transferred part of powers to him before disappearing. Nevertheless, he was glad that apparition was gone for good. But because of these abilities he had in his present state, the doctors got so interested in him that they kept pestering him to do experiments here and there.

"Can you move this? Can you move that?" those were the same phrases that they asked him over and over again. Even his colleagues back in Krimson Police Department feared him.

Every time when he asked them something politely, they either gave him excuses or walked off in hurried steps while looking back at him and whispering among themselves.

During lunch, none of them dared to sit near or share a table with him. Sebastian knew clearly they were all avoiding him due to his so-called newly developed gift. During most of the break times he simply headed to the nearby park. He ate his lunch while sitting in the shade of a large tree. As children fed the ducks and sunlight suffused in the water, Sebastian pondered the origin of his strange new gift. Sometimes he didn't think at all, or retraced his mind to musings of his former family. Most of all, he preferred to be stared at by hundreds of pigeons to catching that over-the-shoulder look by his colleagues.

He hated that. He never asked for this. He quietly took out his wallet and looked at a small photo. In it was him and his two partners, Juli and Joseph. It was taken a month back before the Beacon incident. Sebastian looked at the photo and remembered that very day; it was an evening after work. It was as if he was back at that moment, with the sounds of rollercoasters, children's laughter and the scent of popcorns and cotton candy in the air. Joseph and Juli both dragged him along to the amusement park to cheer him up. They went to a Horror House and the end result was both Sebastian and Joseph came running out while Juli laughed at them.

He chuckled a bit. But the very things he missed the most was his long-time partner, Joseph, his only friend and the one who understood him. Sadly he was unfortunate; he never made it out alive with him. Sebastian was the only lone survivor.

If it wasn't for Kidman, Joseph will still be alive. He remembered Juli shot his best friend right in front of him during the crossfire. She tried to kill Leslie but ended up killing Joseph instead when he tried to stop her.

Now he knew Kidman was working for an organization who called themselves Mobius and she vanished into the thin air just like Leslie. Sebastian recalled seeing the albino boy leaving Beacon Mental Hospital before that annoying headache occurred. When he recovered, Leslie was gone. He didn't know if it was just his hallucination or Ruvik himself.

He didn't know since everything he cherished and the clues he found faded into memory and records.

Now Joseph no longer by his side, he was all alone. However if he ever found Kidman, he will make sure she'll paid the price for what she did regardless she was once part of the team.

"You're just like me. Forever alone. All by yourself," Ruvik's voice echoed in his mind.

"No, I'm not like you," Sebastian mumbled as he placed his hand on his head. "I'm…different."

Sebastian stared out to the scenic view outside the compartment car. It's going to be a long ride, approximately a day. He watched others like friends and families walking past the compartment he's in.

After half an hour, the rest of the compartments were filled with people except his. He was entirely alone in his own reserved seat and didn't seems to be bothered by it anyway. Instead he was glad as he had the entire compartment all for himself.

Soon the train left for its destination. Since it was going to be a long ride from the city to the countryside, Sebastian decided to take a good rest.

He buttoned his trench coat. Using his backpack as pillow, Sebastian laid down on the comfy seat and dozed off.

He woke up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looked outside and saw it was already nightfall. Stretching his arms, Sebastian suddenly longed for a cup of hot coffee. He got up and left his compartment, he headed straight for the café car.

As he walked down the corridor, he began to notice something was amiss. The lights were dim, flickering a little and awfully quiet. No sound or anything. Sebastian started to feel a bit uneasy as he found himself walking slowly and cautiously step by step.

(Maybe the passengers are asleep…) he tried to convince himself.

He stopped on his track and stared towards the corridor. He somehow got a queasy feeling that the corridor seems to be summoning him to an unknown awaiting darkness. He wasn't sure if he should forget about his hot drink, headed back to the compartment and stayed there till his destination.

However he chose to proceed forward. As he walked past compartment by compartment, he realized all were strangely empty.

(Where did everybody go? I can't possibly overslept…) he quickly checked his watch to see it was only 9pm.

"It's still early," he glanced out of the train window and could see the street lamps at the distance as the train passes. When he slid opened the door to the café car, it was empty. Not a single person at all. He then went ahead to check on the washroom, it was empty too.

Feeling something wasn't right at all, Sebastian persisted on investigating. He ran to check on the coach, parlor, lounge, dining and lastly the observation car but to no avail. The entire train was completely deserted. Sebastian was the only person left.

"What's going on?" he looked around. He felt dread welling up in his chest as he hold himself tightly to calm down. It was the very same feeling he had when he was captive at 'that' place.

"This is must be a dream," he closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to wake himself up from this nightmare or hallucination. He slowly opened them to see things still remained unchanged. With no option left, he instinctively checked on the train blueprint map.

Only the power car was left unchecked. He decided to head straight for it as fast as he could. Praying and hoping that someone would be there since the train was still moving on the track.

"Someone be there, please!" he opened the door and went in. To his relief, he saw a man sitting at the corner shrouded in the shadows.

(Thank god!) Sebastian quickly paced to the stranger's side. As he got closer, Sebastian noticed he was wearing a brim hat, a black trench coat and holding a walking stick.

"Excuse me?" he stood beside him. The stranger slowly looked up to him. From his face, Sebastian could tell he's in his 60s or maybe older.

"Umm," Sebastian tried to speak. "Are you alone here? Do you know where everybody has gone?"

The stranger just smiled. "You're finally here. I was waiting."

"Excuse me?"

"I was waiting for you," he repeated again.

Sebastian looked confused.

"Do…do…I know you?" he asked.

"No you don't," the stranger got up from his seat. He was unusually tall and towering over Sebastian that the detective had to look up at him. He felt small in his presence.

"The name's Guillermo, Doctor Guillermo. A pleasure to meet you, Sebastian Castellanos."

Sebastian immediately backed a few steps away from him. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Why the newspapers of course. You're the lone survivor of the Beacon Incident and you had become quite the centre of attention for the doctors, media alike. Sebastian Castellanos, aged 38, developed psychic medium abilities after the incident. Interesting."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He was still somewhat reluctant to acknowledge the 'gift' he now possessed.

"Still refuse to accept what you're now?" Guillermo sighed. "Such a gift given to you and yet you shunned it."

Sebastian stayed quiet as he continued to keep an eye cautiously at the strange doctor.

"You're becoming like him," he observed him. "You know who I'm referring to."

"Where are the passengers?" Sebastian diverted the topic. "What did you do to them?"

Guillermo put his hands behind his back and licked his lips. "They were quite an exquisite delicacies."

Immediately knew what he meant, Sebastian covered his mouth in disgust. "You….ate…them?"

The doctor just grinned evilly.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, quickly turned and ran out of the power car.

"You both are the same. There's no mistake," Guillermo shouted.

Sebastian, not wanting to hear this anymore, quickly covered both his ears and ran as fast as he could. Guillermo just kept his calm as he tapped his walking stick and went after him.

"Let's play cat and mouse, shall we?"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Chapter 2: The Encounter

Sebastian tripped and fell hard onto the ground. He turned behind to see the doctor following closely. Overwhelmed with intense fear, he quickly climbed back up to his feet, stumbled forward as he tried to get away.

He looked over his shoulder as he ran from car to car. Strangely no matter how fast he was, he can't seem to shake off his pursuer.

Running back and hiding in his own compartment was definitely out of option. What's more the train doesn't have much hiding places. While pondering where he should headed next, he found himself stumbled upon the baggage car entrance.

Without thinking twice, he hastily looked around to see if the doctor was nearby. Surprisingly he was nowhere at sight. Taking this chance, Sebastian went in. He scanned around the car for a hiding spot and noticed a few boxes right stacked at a corner. He checked and was relieved that they were just about the right size for an adult to fit in.

He opened the lid and climbed inside. He carefully closed it back in position and sat there. He then noticed a tiny gap at the center of the box he's in and decided to peek through to keep a lookout.

Moments later Sebastian heard the tapping sound of the walking stick, followed by footsteps at a distance. He felt his heart beating fast.

Soon the sounds halted right at the baggage car door and slowly the entrance slid opened. Sebastian could clearly see the doctor's large shadow, casted by the flickering light, loomed over the baggage car interior.

Through the gap, he saw Guillermo walking in. The enormous old man proceeded to the pile of baggage and began his search, shifting them here and there with his stick.

Sebastian watched him from his hiding spot. Guillermo, seeing that his target was not in the midst, turned his attention to the boxes.

Sebastian quickly recoiled as he drew near, and covered his mouth to muffle his breathing. The doctor grinned momentarily, adjusted his brim hat and toyed with his walking stick.

"Where are you?" he called out. "Come on out wherever you are."

Sebastian heard one of the box lid open, not far from his.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he opened another. "I just want you to do something for me."

Sebastian, knowing that he's no longer safe. He kicked opened the box and crawled out.

"There you are," Guillermo's black-gloved hand tried to grab him but he managed to duck as he dashed straight for the exit. He was about to reach the door handle when he felt something tugged his left leg hard that he fell.

He turned back and saw child-sized porcelain doll, blonde curly hair with a black ribbon and wearing a black Victorian dress, gripping at his leg while Guillermo slowly approached.

"Don't be rough on him, my dear Belle," he said.

"Where are you going?" the doll asked. "Play with me!"

"L…Let go!"Sebastian in frenzy, tried to free himself from the creepy doll's strong grip. "LET GO!"

But the doll won't instead she giggled playfully. In rage, he leaned forth and placed one of his hands on her forehead. He strangely felt a surge of overwhelming power in his mind and released its energy.

Belle suddenly shrieked making Guillermo kind of taken aback. The next thing they knew, she flew across the room and smashed onto the wall causing a hideous dent.

"Belle!" Guillermo cried out as the doll, now had a crack on her face, slumped onto the ground. Sebastian staggered by what he just did, stared at his hand.

"Did I just…" he mumbled.

"Oh my sweet Belle!" the doctor scooped his precious porcelain doll up in his arms. He caressed her face. "Hush don't cry...daddy will fix you up."

Sebastian quickly got back up and ran out without even looking back. Right now, he was focused on getting away from both of them. He ran all the way back to the power car and pulled the emergency brake without giving a damn.

A loud, harsh and squealing braking sound screeched throughout the train and soon it came to an abrupt stop.

Sebastian didn't even bother about retrieving his backpack nor where the train had stopped. He just alighted and ran into the woods nearby, for his dear life.

He pushed past the branches and leaves. Twigs scratched his face and tugged at the sleeves of his trench coat. Without any source of light, it was extremely hard for him to see in the dark, and constantly tripping over tree roots. But he kept running even though he heard no one following him.

Soon he found himself out into the opening, illuminated by the moonlight, and saw an empty street right ahead. He climbed over the road railing, doubled over as he gasped for air. His legs were trembling from the running.

Night was still around him. Sebastian checked his watch to see what time it was now. He was astonished to find it was already 12.15pm.

After he had regained his breath, he walked down the street, trying to figure out where he needed to find a nearby town to get help. He sighed as he recalled that he abandoned his backpack and passport back at the train but thanked lady luck that his wallet and cell phone were kept in his coat pocket.

He took out his cell phone to see if he could call his uncle for aid. Sadly no signal was detected. Hungry as well as cold, he tucked his hands into his coat pockets to keep them warm and continued on his journey.

After 30 minutes of wandering aimlessly, Sebastian felt the exhaustion setting in. His eyes were getting heavy probably due to his frailty condition.

To be honest, he hasn't fully recovered from his fever. Ever since he obtained this 'gift' he had been falling sick frequently. Though he responded well to medication and went back to work, he suffered a relapse later.

"You will get well soon," that's what his colleagues always say to him. But he knew very well in his heart that they're getting tired of it.

His chief even came to pay him a visit one day and suggested that he should apply for a long term break till he's better. However Sebastian declined his offer, staying at home will only made him frustrated. He wasn't physically weak but rather his illness were caused by the strains of his 'gift'.

And now he stuck at god-knows-where place till he found either a town, motel, petrol station or anything as long he can find help from and get some rest.

He doesn't know how long he had been walking. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed a dirty stairway on a concrete slope at the side, leading up to a security fence. On the other side were warehouses. Relieved, he immediately headed for it. Maybe he can find help there.

He climbed up the stairs then over the fence. Due to his fatigue, he lost his balance and fell hard on his back. He groaned in pain as he rolled back onto his stomach. He had barely been able to prop himself up when a powerful hand wrapped about the collar of his trench coat and hauled him upright.

Sebastian was staggered at first. Then he slowly looked behind. He gasped the moment he saw that very familiar face.

"Had enough?" Guillermo greeted him. The creepy doll Belle, which Sebastian attacked earlier, was sitting on the doctor's shoulder. Staring down at Sebastian with her cold, icy emotionless eyes. The crack on her face were completely gone.

Sebastian started reacting viciously and tried to jerk himself free from the strong grip but his fatigue prevented him from doing so.

"Why?" Guillermo pulled Sebastian close to him. "Why do you resist?"

"What is it you want with me?" Sebastian looked up to him.

"Didn't I just state back at the train?" Guillermo replied. "I need you to do something for me."

"Which is?" he demanded an answer.

"To relive Beacon, of course."

Sebastian was stunned. "W…What?"

"It's your rightful place," he continued. "It's where you rightfully belong."

"No its not!" Sebastian shook his head. He tried to pull himself free from Guillermo's grip but was forcibly pulled back.

"Ruvik sees the potential in you. You're special."

"This isn't true!"

"Now now…," Guillermo stroked him by the hair to calm him down. Sebastian felt cold shiver running down his spine as the doctor's hand was oddly chilling cold. "You know it very well. Just accept the fact, Sebastian. After all…"

He whispered into his ear.

"…you survive."

Sebastian was speechless that he slowly looked away. Guillermo grinned at him.

"Now come with me."

"I'm not going back!" Sebastian refused to cooperate.

"Too late for that," as he dragged him along. Suddenly a spark of fire was fired onto the concrete ground. Splinter of small concrete scattered by the impact. Alarmed by the sudden attack from nowhere, Guillermo instinctively with one strong arm wrapped around Sebastian's waist, lifted him off ground, holding him hostage.

A dust of smoke merges and materialized into a stranger, his face was concealed by the shadow of his hood, wearing a denim vest with a black sweater inside, pair of denim jean and black sneakers. He had a long chain whip wrapped around his right arm.

Both were surprised by his sudden appearance. Sebastian was wondering who he was; to be so daring to stand up against this doctor.

"Who are you?" Guillermo asked.

However the unknown stranger never spoke a word instead he immediately swung his chain whip towards him. Belle quickly blocked off the attack to protect her master.

The doll with her hands grabbed the chain. Little did they expect, it was actually the stranger's intention; he gripped the other end of the chain whip, unleashed a fire trail towards her.

By the time she realized the incoming danger, it was already too late. She was immediately consumed by the fire. She screamed in agony as she fell, rolled on the ground, trying to extinguish the flames blazing on her.

"Belle!" Guillermo quickly flicked his fingers. Just when he did that motion, the flames consuming the doll vanished but was still badly burnt as she lied face downwards, moaning on the concrete floor.

Seeing that he had successfully diverted the doctor's attention, he materialized once again into a gust of smoke, swept towards them then engulfed itself on Guillermo, choking him.

Guillermo, with one hand brushed desperately at the smoke, trying to disperse it. It was so thick that it even clouded his vision, he didn't notice that his hold on his hostage loosened. The smoke then took this opportunity and engulfed Sebastian next.

Sebastian thought he was going to choke but strangely he didn't at all. Instead he felt a sense of warmth as if it was welcoming him. The next thing he knew the smoke materialized back into the hooded stranger and snatched him away from Guillermo's hold.

Alarmed by this sudden action, Guillermo tried to retrieve Sebastian back but the hooded stranger while holding the detective in a protective stance, shot a few flame sparks directly onto his eyes, blinding him again.

"ARGH!" he shouted in pain.

Carrying Sebastian in his arms, he flew into one of the warehouses. Once they're safe, the hooded stranger gently placed him down on the ground, got up and checked around the corner to see if the doctor was still on their trail.

Sensing that they're safe for the time being, he returned to Sebastian's side. He then removed his hood to reveal his face. A young man probably around in his mid-twenties, looking down at him while the older man looked up at him.

"You ok?" he asked.

Sebastian didn't respond instead he moved away from him, terrified.

The young man immediately knew he had somehow unintentionally freaked him out.

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there," he quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you but it's the only way to get you away from that creep."

He moved forth but Sebastian moved away from him again.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he tried to convince him, "I just want to help that's all. You're safe now."

Sebastian somehow sensed honesty and trust in the young man's words.

"Y…you're not one of them are you?" he asked.

"Pardon?" the stranger can't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"You aren't one of those who tries to use me for their purposes?" Sebastian asked again.

"I really don't get what you meant," the young man give him a confused look. "What purposes? What are you talking about?"

(Looks like he isn't) Sebastian thought to himself. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Anyway," the young man offered a helping hand. "I'm Delsin Rowe. What's yours?"

Sebastian looked at him before reaching out for his hand. "Sebastian…Sebastian Castellanos."

"It's best we don't stay here Sebastian," he helped him up. "There's a small town not far from here. We will be safe there besides that doctor…" There was a short pause. "He doesn't seems human."

(He isn't human to start with…) Then he gave Delsin a quick glance.

"Are you hu…?"

"Is he trying to kidnap you if you don't mind me asking?" Delsin cut in.

Sebastian looked at him then nodded his head. "Yeah…I met him on the train. I manage to escape but I didn't expect he is able to catch up."

"Ok…," Delsin said. "We might have to report this to the police."

"It's useless," Sebastian replied. "I doubt they will believe us."

"What makes you say that?"

"Didn't you just saw what he did back there?"

"Erm…he controlled that doll."

"Do you think the cops will believe our story if we tell them that?"

There was a short silence.

"Anyway let's just get out of here…" Delsin placed Sebastian's arm over his shoulder and supported him as they exited the warehouse.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3: An Understanding

Chapter 3: An Understanding

They reached the exit and a tall gate stood before them.

"Wait here," Delsin athletically climbed over it, unlocked it on the other side and opened for Sebastian to get through.

"Hurry!"

Sebastian quickly did what he was told as Delsin bolted the gate back in place.

"I know a shortcut through the woods," he gestured him to follow. "Come on!"

Sebastian doesn't know if he should follow obediently. He barely knows this young fellow yet for some unknown reason, he already gave him a sense of security.

"What's wrong?" Delsin was looking at him with concern. "If we don't hurry, he will catch up with us."

Sebastian gazed back at the warehouses behind them before turning back to Delsin, "Yeah…let's go."

Delsin then fished out a small pocket flashlight from his vest pocket as they drew closer to the wood. "Can't venture without a light…stay close. It's easy to get lost in these woods."

Sebastian stared at the woods in front of them. He felt extremely uneasy when he sees the trees and its branches engulfed in darkness by the night. Like as if they will come to life sooner or later to lunge on him.

Since it's the only route to the town, he had no choice but to brace through. Luckily he had someone to accompany him. But this person who called himself Delsin Rowe; is he human?

Both paced through the woods with Delsin as the guide. He knows the way well and soon they reached a clear river. Sebastian could see the reflection of the moon and stars on the surface and it was such a beautiful sight that he was mesmerised by it. Sadly he couldn't stay long to admire these nature beauty.

He followed him down the river path until they reached a steep rocky slope.

"You might need to thread carefully from this point," As Delsin climbed his way down. Sebastian was astonished by how he moved, climbed and leaped. In just seconds, the young lad was already at the bottom of the steep slope, waving at him.

"Your turn," he called out.

"If only I'm younger…." Sebastian mumbled. He slowly and cautiously steadied his footing on a rock to test out whether it can support his weight before proceeding. He was about halfway down, when he suddenly lost his balance and slipped.

"SEBASTIAN!" he could hear Delsin calling out his name.

He shut his eyes tight and shielded his face with his hands, ready to embrace whatever pain and injuries he's going to get however nothing happened.

He slowly opened his eyes just to see Delsin looking down at him. He found himself in Delsin's arms again. Feeling something's not right, Sebastian looked down and was shocked to find they were already on the ground.

"What just happened…?" He was utterly confused. He looked up to the rock slope, back to the ground then to Delsin. He swore he was felling seconds ago and now he's here, unscathed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sebastian yelled, unable to keep it to himself anymore. "First was that doctor and his doll trying to abduct me, then you came along in that smoke form and now this!"

Delsin tried to explain but Sebastian already began wrenching himself free. The young man lost his grip on the detective that both fell onto the ground with a soft thud. Delsin then tries to help him up however Sebastian shoved him as he quickly backed away from him towards the trees.

"I always wanted to ask you back at the warehouse," Sebastian asked, without even taking his sight off him. "Are you a human?"

"I am," Delsin answered his question. "Just different in a way."

"Different? What do you mean?"

Delsin closed his eyes before letting out a sigh. "I'm not supposed to tell this but…I...I'm actually a Conduit."

"Conduit?" another question raised.

"Humans born with special powers…" he scratched his head. "How do I explain this? It's something like…you know like X-men."

Delsin doubled over. (He's so going to kill me if he finds out about this…)

Sebastian gave him a suspicion stare in return while Delsin was unsure whether to continue his explanation.

"Look…" he raised both his hands. "I'm really sorry if I scared the hell out of you but I really mean no harm. I just want to help. Please trust me." Then again he gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry but it's the only way I can saved you from him."

Upon hearing this, Sebastian felt extremely bad. After all Delsin did saved his life back at the warehouses and again from the rocky steep slope yet all he ever did in return was yelling at him instead of thanks.

He slowly walked back towards Delsin. "I should be the one apologising. I mean…you saved me twice yet I…." he looked at him. "Thank you."

Delsin, felt rather surprised and smiled in return. "It's ok but I'm glad you decided to trust me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, mostly those whom I tried to help ended up shunning me away. Or worst fired their guns at me," he admitted causally.

"Oh my…" Sebastian was kind of taken back by his comments.

"Well now you know I'm a Conduit and a good one too," Delsin placed both hands on his waist. "I'm sure we both can come to an understanding. But can you promise me to keep it as a secret?"

"You can trust me as how I trust you now," Sebastian smiled back. As they both looked at each other, Sebastian had this sense of familiarity; that they met before and knew each other for quite a while.

"Let's go shall we? Delsin said.

Sebastian nodded.

Both made their way to the nearby town.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Night

I completely rewrite chapter 4 as the dialogs in the previous was way too long winded so I decided to get straight to the action and elaborated the dialogs as the chapter goes. I felt I rushed it too fast and I want to focus on building up the characters first.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Night<p>

They reached town and the first thing they went straight for was the phone booth. Sebastian dialled his uncle's number and waited for response. Strangely the line couldn't get through no matter how many times he tried. All he got was beeping sounds all the way…

"Well?" Delsin stood next to him.

"Unreachable," Sebastian hung up the phone before he took out his cell phone again. "My phone signal still dead. Can I borrow yours?"

Delsin took out his, checked then he shook his head. "Mine's dead too."

"Shit…" he cursed silently under his breath. He scanned around town. It was what Delsin said; a small town with small population. There was a convenience store right next to the police station. Housing apartments, restaurants etc. Further down, he could see a big neon sign saying 'MOTEL'.

"Is there anyone you know will let me borrow the phone?"

Delsin walked ahead of him and pointed to the 24/7 convenience store. "The store owner working there is my friend. She can help."

They passed by the police station and Sebastian stopped in his track to take a peek inside. There were about two to three policemen at the reception area, busy doing paper works. Others pacing back and forth in a hurried manner.

At the corner of his eyes, he spotted some technicians fixing up some cable lines at a junction box.

(They seem busy.) He thought to himself.

He later recalled Delsin previously suggested they should report this happenings to them but he declined the idea of doing so. Going to the station to elaborate about it wasn't a good idea; he didn't want to give himself an expression of a madman to the locals during his first visit.

They stepped in the store just to see a plump short lady in her 50s, feeding her pet white parrot at the counter. She smiled broadly the moment she saw Delsin waving at her.

"Hey Rose."

"My…my…Delsin," she got up. "Staying out late in the night doing your graffiti again?"

He just gave a silly look, indirectly telling her that she made the right guess.

"Rose, I want you to meet Sebastian, a friend of mine." He introduced him to her.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian Castellanos," both exchanged handshake.

"You sure are a good looking fella," she joked. Sebastian blushed a little on that small compliment of hers.

"You're a tourist? Welcome to our humble Hillview Town."

"Aunt Rose, is it alright if we can borrow your phone?" Delsin asked. "Both of ours including the booth outside were dead."

She expressed a surprised look, "Oh dear…regarding this I'm afraid I'm beyond help."

Both just looked at her in return.

"The entire town communication line was completely down an hour ago."

"Serious? Just great…bad timing."

(That explains the technicians I saw back there) Sebastian folded his arms across his chest.

"One of the cops dropped by to inform me the line might take a while to fix it up," she shrugged. "They don't know what's the cause is nor the source of the problem lies. Hopefully they can it done by tomorrow."

(Communication line breakdown… source of problem unknown…is this some kind of a coincidence? Did Guillermo did this to stop me from seeking help?) Sebastian ponders.

She suddenly hit her right fist on her left palm. "Oh I just remember! Ezio and Francis came to my store three hours ago, looking for you."

"What did they say?" Delsin asked.

"Nothing much. Just asking me if you did drop by my shop. You owe them an explanation."

"Guessed I am," he rubbed his chin before turning to Sebastian, "So what do you intend to do now?"

"I guess I'll just stay a night at the motel…"his voice trailed off the moment his stomach growled loudly and there's was a moment of stony silence atmosphere surrounding the shop. Sebastian felt so badly embarrassed. He noticed Delsin was staring at him, dumbfounded.

"Erm…you want grab a small bite?"

Rose let out a soft laugh. "You poor guy. You must be starving the entire time. Give me a minute."

She strolled to a nearby shelf and took out a cute white paper bag with a pink ribbon tied on it. She passed it to him. "Here's some leftover butter sugar bread I baked this morning. It's not much but please take it."

Sebastian just looked at the bread.

"Oh dearie," she waved her hand. "You don't have to be so shy about it. Take it as a welcome gift from me."

"Thank you so much." He helped himself to the bread. (Delicious)

"You both should go back now," she returned to the counter. "Don't keep your friends waiting."

They bade her a goodbye and goodnight as they left and headed for the motel further down the road when Sebastian felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Sebastian."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you don't mind about this," Delsin stood in front of him. "You sure you want to stay at the motel?"

"Why?"

"Well the doctor we met," he continued. "I have a hunch that he could still be out there looking for you. I'm kind of feeling uneasy leaving you alone all by yourself. So I thought of inviting you to stay over at our place instead."

"Thanks but I don't want to trouble you no further," Sebastian declined his kind offer. "After all we just only met and you've done so much for me. I will feel bad if you know what I meant."

"Hey," Delsin gave a gentle pat on his shoulder. "There's nothing to feel bad about it. What's more it's already late and there's no transportation now. And we don't even know when that freak's gonna show up."

"I…" Sebastian looked at him.

"Don't worry about it. I will explain your situation to my friends, they will understand," he gave a thumbs up.

"Guess I have no choice but to accept then."

As Delsin was about to lead the way when he noticed someone standing in the middle of the road at a distance. The street lamp shone on him and his shadow cast on the quiet street in an eerie atmosphere. In an instinct, Delsin quickly stopped Sebastian in his track, his hand gesturing him to get behind.

That 'someone' approached them slowly in steady steps. Delsin with Sebastian behind him, drew back slowly as well. The Conduit growled as he got into his attack stance and ready his chain whip

"Delsin?"

"Whatever you do," he whispered softly to him. "Stay close to me no matter what, ok?"

Sebastian immediately knew what he meant and nodded his head, signalling to him that he got his point of his words.

They retreated to a narrow alley. It may be a disadvantage to both sides but at least Delsin can keep his friend safe from harm's way. If the enemy were to attack, he will be the first to embrace it.

"Didn't expect you to follow us all the way here," Delsin eyed at the shadow.

"You're an alert one," Guillermo emerged from it. "I've come to fetch my guest. It is very rude of you to snatch him away from me at the first place."

"Is that so?" he said. "Seems to me you're trying to kidnap him."

Guillermo, without wasting any time, looked up towards the electric cable post above. The cables for no reason snapped and high voltage of electricity lunged dangerously towards both.

Delsin quickly used his body as a shield to protect Sebastian. He summoned a fire barrier to engulf themselves in it as electrics clashed with it causing a small explosion as a result. Sparks of flames and electrics spread out in different directions. Delsin silently thanked his Akomish Tribe god that the explosive was not lethal. If not it will cause a collateral damage.

He then checked on Sebastian and was relieved that he's unharmed but was shivering uncontrollably. He had to think and acted fast. If he keeps dragging on, Sebastian might not be able to take it.

Once the electric subsided, Delsin decided to take this opportunity to retreat to an isolated place where he won't get the town's residents and Rose involved. He quickly grabbed Sebastian by his hand and ran as fast as they could.

Seeing his targets retreating, Guillermo followed suit. There's no way he will let them escape!

* * *

><p>Delsin and Sebastian ran to the town's port. The young Conduit unleashed his flames onto his whip and stood on his ground, not<br>moving. Ready to face the incoming threat.

Sebastian stood beside him. He quietly observed his new found friend and his brave action. Though they knew each other for only a  
>short night, he had already gone such measure just to protect him.<p>

He began to feel that he's a burden; he only brings trouble to those close to him yet he's helpless. He did consider using his 'gift' to assist Delsin however he was reluctant. It's not that he refuses to aid, he feared them.

He feared that if he really used them, he will lose complete control. Instead of helping out, he might ended up hurting Delsin. But his true fear was becoming like Ruvik. He lowered his head, gritted his teeth in sheer frustration and balled both his hands into fists.

"Sebastian…are you….alright?"

He snapped back to reality, lifted his head up just to see Delsin looking at him with a concerned and worried look.

He quickly looked away, "It's nothing."

"You seems to be troubled," Delsin said.

Sebastian wasn't sure if he should tell that he's the same as him. Delsin did honestly tell him that he's a Conduit because of the trust he had for him. But will Delsin able to trust Sebastian if he knew the detective's power is far more powerful than his?

"Sebastian?"

"I'm alright…" he convinced him. "Just a little shaken after all this shit is happening."

"It will be alright," Delsin replied. "I will see to it."

Just then Delsin felt the older man was tugging at his denim jacket.

"Why?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Delsin doesn't know how to answer him back. He had no answer for it. Maybe that's what he wants to do, probably his natural instinct or his Akomish Tribe Teachings. His friend, Aunt Betty, always told him to use his 'Gift' for greater good especially to help those who's in need.

He heard Sebastian's pleas of help when he was back at the warehouses, doing his graffiti. He can't bring himself to just leave him alone to deal with the old man.

"Let's just put it that I'm helping a friend," he smirked while turning back to look at Sebastian.

"We only know each other for only a short time and you already regarded me as a friend?"

Delsin raised an eyebrow, wondering why he will say that…

"Well…," Delsin replied then his face blushed a little out of shyness. "I don't know why but somehow I got this feeling that we met somewhere before."

Sebastian was loss for words. He had that same feeling too. Before he can said anything, Guillermo had already caught up with them.

"There you are," the doctor approached them. "I'm not going to hold back this time."

"I guess we talk later!" As Delsin whipped his fiery chain whip onto the ground, signalling the doctor that he's prepared to fight face to face with him. "Bring it on."

End Of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: One OF Us

Finally! I finally get to post chapter 5 up after dealing all those endless graphic design works from client and boss.

Enjoy the story. Sorry about my horrible writing skills :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: One of Us<p>

Delsin swiped his fire chain whip towards Guillermo. Though he's an old man, his reflexes were fast. This time he was the one who grabbed the whip instead of the doll.

"I won't fall for that again," he said.

"I figure out you will say something like that," Delsin yelled at him. The young Conduit with one hand gripping his weapon, he used his other hand to shot out three fireballs towards Guillermo. However the doctor didn't even bother dodging it, he just stood there as the fire blasted on him.

Sebastian nearly stumbled from the impact when Delsin quickly grabbed hold of him and pulled him back on balance, followed by leading him into a warehouse nearby.

"Stay close," he said. "Help me keep a lookout for that doll."

"Huh?"

"If you noticed it earlier, that doll is nowhere to be seen," he explained. "Back at the town, she wasn't with him. I have a hunch she's hiding somewhere to give us a surprise attack."

"Leave her to me," Sebastian looked around. "You just focus on him."

"I'm counting on you," Delsin answered back but didn't realise that his response somehow startled him.

"_I need my partner here! I'm counting on you, Joseph." _Those words came back to his mind. Sebastian closed his eyes and shook his head slightly to shake off that thought. He can't turn back to the way it was before. He had to move forth even though it's painful for him.

And he knew that his best friend and partner, Joseph isn't coming back anymore.

(Come on Sebastian! Focus!) He cleared his mind and kept an alert lookout for that annoying doll. Like Delsin said; she could be hiding anywhere for a surprise attack. If she does, he knows how to deal with her. Since he had already done it back in the train.

He strangely can sense her presence nearby. His psychic focus turned his attention towards a stack of barrels further down, not far from them, at the corner of the warehouse. He could feel a different aura emitting from it; different from the rest he sensed. There's no doubt about it. There's no mistake.

Before realization, he was suddenly pushed to the ground hard and heard a loud glass shattering sounds. Delsin's hands were wrapped around him to shield him from the sharp glasses pouring down on them then silence. Sebastian slowly lifted his head up just to see shards of glasses scattered all over the ground.

(Delsin!) He quickly checked on the young man. Surprisingly he was perfectly fine and was staring down at him.

"Sorry about that sudden shove," he apologised. "That doctor is serious this time. You ok?"

"I'm fine but…" Sebastian noticed a shard pierced on Delsin's shoulder and blood was staining his clothes slowly. He immediately panicked. "You're hurt!"

However Delsin was calm. He showed no sign of pain instead he just causally plucked the shard out as if it was just dirt.

"Don't worry about me," he smiled. "This is nothing to me."

(Nothing?!) He couldn't believe what he just heard. (A glass shard just stabbed you and all you can say this is nothing?!)

Delsin got back up and fired another fire blast at Guillermo however he deflected it. Delsin whipped his chain whip towards him again. It slashed at the doctor's face, leaving a cut across his cheek.

Delsin raised one of his hands. The lights around the warehouse suddenly flash brightly. Sebastian watches as light particles emitted from the lamps, fluorescent light etc. gathered at the Conduit's hand, slowly forming a light orb. Once fully formed, he flung it towards Guillermo. It exploded the moment it touches him, causing the entire warehouse to engulf in a bright light.

Sebastian was temporarily blinded by the flash.

"Seb…," he heard Delsin's voice as the lad led him to a nearby pillar and hid him there. "You'll be safe here."

"The doll…" Sebastian tugged at Delsin's jacket and whispered softly. "I know where she is."

Without a word, Delsin whirled around and flung the shard which was stabbed on him previously, towards the barrels. There was a sight screech and the doll merged from her hiding spot. She camouflaged herself within it, hiding her presence from them. Sadly it didn't work out since Sebastian was able to detect her.

He soon felt a bit sorry for that doll. First she got a crack on her face, second she got burnt and now she got stabbed.

"How do you know she's there?" asked Delsin.

"Sixth sense I guess," he replied.

Belle blankly stared down at the shard pierced on her chest. With her tiny marble hands, she pulled it out and dropped it to the ground. She glared at both with her marble eyes.

The barrels behind her levitated and she followed suit. She then points to them both. The barrels suddenly propelled towards their direction. Sebastian, driven by the same unknown force he had experienced back at the train, raised one of his hands in defence.

The barrels immediately halt in mid-air. It just stopped there like they were being held in place by an invisible force. Delsin was taken by surprise as well as shocked that he stood still on his spot. He made a quick glance at Sebastian.

"Seb…?" He was expecting an explanation on this bizarre happening. Sebastian didn't dare to look back at him but he silently mumbled a soft apology.

Guillermo, taking this chance, took out a handgun from his coat pocket and fired at Delsin.

* * *

><p>The young Conduit stared with his eyes wide at the frozen bullet just a few inches away from his face. He took a few steps backward. He stared at the barrels at the side, back to the bullet then to Sebastian again.<p>

Sebastian just stood there. His hand already lowered down but both objects still hovered in the air as if they're awaiting for his orders or frozen in time.

Sebastian moved his hand in a circle motion manner, diverting both barrels and bullet's course of directions; making them faced both their attackers.

With everything in position, Sebastian gave the signal by clenching his fist. Barrels flew towards the doll and the bullet fired itself towards Guillermo. Belle managed to evade out of the way as the barrels crashes at where she was.

Except Guillermo, he strangely let the bullet hit him like what he did previously for the fire. It hit him right at his stomach however he never even flinched. Instead the doctor just dug his finger into his wound and pulled out the blood-stained bullet before tossing it aside.

The inflicted wound then closes by itself.

"Impressive," Guillermo said. "Too bad your ability's still not strong as him yet."

Sebastian turned his attention a stack of steel pipes piled at the top level of the warehouse.

"You leave me with no choice," he snarled back at Guillermo. "I don't like doing this but…"

The steel pipes shook violently, snapped free from its restraint and hovered dangerously in the air. Sebastian immediately points to the doctor and the pipes strikes.

Cloud of dust and dirt spread out and crashing sounds echoed through the warehouse as the pipes fell, trying to crush or impaled the doctor.

Delsin used both his hands to cover his eyes from the incoming dust. It lasted for minute before it finally subsided. He wonders if the freak survives that attack as he tried to get a better look. He heard a soft bump and saw Sebastian was sitting on the floor, sweating and panting. He quickly leaned down to check on him.

"Sebastian?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

(I just used a little and I'm already exhausted like this. Probably I never used my gift till this extent.) He slowly helped himself up, still felt a bit wobbly on his legs.

"You think he's dead?" Delsin asked as he looked at the steel pipes piled up at where the doctor was.

"I doubt it…" Sebastian replied. "He doesn't look like the type that can be killed off so easily."

He suddenly felt an intense sharp pain on his head that he cupped his hands over his head and staggered backwards.

"Sebastian!" Delsin rushed forth.

"I'm ok. I tend to have these relapse every time I used them."

"Them? You're talking about your powers?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wanted to tell you but…"

"Save it for later," Delsin interrupted. "Our priority now is getting out of here."

Sebastian somehow agreed with the young lad. He nodded in return.

They were about to make their retreat when Belle suddenly appeared out from nowhere and clenched herself onto Delsin and bite him viciously on his neck. Delsin screamed in pain as he struggled to get the doll off him before she torn off his flesh. Blood had already started oozing out from his neck.

"Delsin!" Sebastian grabbed the doll, trying to pull her off him. "Get off from him!"

A strong hand wrapped around Sebastian's neck and dragged him away from Delsin. He choked a little and grasped at the hand that was holding him.

Delsin, unable to withstand the pain, fell to the ground. He was startled to see Guillermo unscathed. "How in the world did you…?"

"You both think that you can kill me with just these attacks?" he smirked as he choke hold Sebastian tightly. "I've had been alive for a decades. Attacks like these won't hurt me since I'm not a human to begin with."

Sebastian found he was unable to breathe and started to cough. Seeing his friend in peril, Delsin gritted his teeth in rage. Not caring about safety, he used his full strength and managed to separate the doll from him. However the doll had already inflicted a deep wound on his neck. Delsin quickly used his hand to stop the bleeding.

"I don't know what you want with him," Delsin growled. "But let him go."

"You think I will?" He tightened his hold causing Sebastian to gasp for air again. Delsin knew that old man won't let his target go so easily. He noticed he was still bleeding.

(Strange, my wounds should have healed by now.)

"You're wondering why your wounds won't heal isn't it?" Guillermo asked. He seems to know what Delsin was thinking.

"How do you know?"

Guillermo just smiled back. The young Conduit again felt another stabbing pain on his back. He turned to see Belle stabbed a long nail onto him. She giggled and hopped off. Delsin fell back on his knees again.

(Shit…I didn't sense her.) He plucked out the nail and tossed it aside. He felt an immediate drowsiness, his sight were losing focus that he found that he no longer had the strength to get back up.

"What did you do?" he questioned.

"Poison," the doctor answered. "That poison she gave prevents you from healing yourself. Though a Conduit, you ain't immortal."

"Is that so?" Delsin shakily got back up to his feet. But then he spotted something and slowly lowered himself down again. Seeing his sudden change of action, Guillermo wonders why he did that when it wasn't long he noticed a small red dot positioned itself at his heart.

"What the…"

There was a loud gunshot. Both Sebastian and Guillermo fell hard on the ground. Sebastian hastily freed himself from Guillermo's grip, got to his knees and crawled away towards Delsin's side. Belle in shock flew towards her master to check on him when a hand grabbed her by the collar. She gazed up just to see a young man with long silver hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a blue trench coat, glaring down at her.

"Fr…Francis?" Delsin called out.

"You sure made a lot of wreck," he holds the doll tightly as it tried to scratch him with her sharp marble hands.

Francis slammed her down hard on the ground. He mumbled some strange words and she instantly froze. He then releases her and she just lied there motionlessly.

"Did you…?"

"I just cast an immobilize spell on her," he walked towards Delsin and Sebastian and kneeled down. "You're hurt."

"These wounds are nothing," Delsin looked with concern at Sebastian.

"I'm ok. But you…"

"I don't get it," Delsin stared at his hands stained by his own blood. "What kind of poison did he give me?"

He suddenly recalled the doctor and whirled back. Guillermo was still lying there with his eyes closed.

"The gunshot?"

Francis pointed up. Both saw a young man with a long brown hair, tied up just like Francis. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a sweater vest with a hood attached, denim jeans and sneakers, waving down at them. They watched as he climbed his way down in an amazing agility before landing in front of them.

"Whoever this guy is," he stood up. "He won't be able to move so soon since the bullet I shot with him had the same effects on that…" he glanced down at the doll. "…puppet…"

"Ezio, you're here too?"

"You know you got us worried," Francis carefully checked on Delsin's wound. "Your wounds aren't serious but it's best to get it treat before infection. I will do something about the poison. And he is?" Francis gestured to Sebastian.

"Sebastian Castellanos," Delsin replied. "He's a friend of mine. We just met. That doctor was trying to kidnap him."

Upon hearing that, Francis helped Delsin and Sebastian up. "Let's get of here first before they regain conscious. We'll talk about this later. The jeep's outside."

* * *

><p>Francis started the jeep engine while Ezio took out a first aid kit spray from a backpack before handing it over to Sebastian.<p>

"This might sting a little."

The young Conduit swallowed hard as the medicine sprayed on his injuries. The pain was unbearable that he gritted his teeth and made a soft groaning sound.

With his wound clean, Sebastian proceeded to bandage it. Delsin then gave his thanks in return.

"We have to leave this place now," Francis said. "The commotion caused the cops at Hillview Town on an alert. It will be bad if we stay. They might end up finding us."

"Well guess we had no other choice. So where should we head to now?" Ezio asked.

"I might have the slight idea of where we should be heading."

Francis then turned to Sebastian. "Can you come with us?"

"Huh?"

"It's not safe for you to linger here anymore. We will take you some place safe," he narrowed his eyes. "I sensed something about you. You're just like us."

Sebastian was taken aback by what he said.

"It's ok," Francis reassured him. "We won't hurt you or anything. You will be safe with us."

"I don't know if I should…" Sebastian gave a worried look. "I already got Delsin involved in this. I don't want to drag you both down too."

"It might be already too late for that," Francis said. "The doll saw my face."

Sebastian went silent.

"Come on," Francis boarded the jeep. "Where do you stay? We can give you a lift there."

Sebastian felt a gentle pat on his back. He saw Delsin giving him a nod and boarded the jeep. With no option left, Sebastian followed.

The jeep drove down a small rocky path. It was a short ride till they reached the main road. As the jeep drove into the night, Sebastian at the back seat went to check on his watch and found it was already 4am.

"Destination?"

Sebastian looked up just to see Francis's reflection on the rear view mirror.

"I'm actually heading for Hill Lake Point. It's the next town after Hillview."

"Hill Lake Point, huh?" Francis checked on the GPS tracker. "About two hours ride."

"By the way," he continued. "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Francis Kenderick and this is my younger brother, Ezio."

"Nice to meet you," Ezio smiled.

"It is nice to meet you all. And thank you for your help back there," Sebastian gave his thanks.

"No worries," Ezio leaned back on his passenger seat as he stretched his arms.

"So Delsin, mind explaining what happened back there?" Francis asked. "We were looking for you until I heard a loud explosion outside town, followed by a bright flash coming from the port. You got into a fight with that stranger?"

"Sort of," Delsin rubbed his neck to soothe the pain. "I can't leave Sebastian to deal with him alone."

"Is that man a Conduit?"

"I don't think he is. I don't sense any genes from him. But from what I know is," Delsin and Sebastian looked at each other. "He's after him."

Francis and Ezio kept quiet making Sebastian felt extremely uncomfortable. The silence was brief until Francis decided to speak.

"Sebastian Castellanos," he said. "I know we just met. And I know it's kind of a sudden but we wish to know what's going on. Remember what I say to you back at the warehouse? I said you're just like us."

"Yes I remember," Sebastian nodded. "I was about to ask you that."

"You're a psychic, right?"

Sebastian was surprised. "You can tell just by looking?"

"That's my speciality. But why the old man and that doll try to get you? You know them before?" Francis asked.

"No," Sebastian shook his head. "I just met them. On the train bound for Hill Lake Point. They had been chasing me since I escaped from there."

"They chased you all the way here?" Ezio asked. "Quite persistent I have to say."

"I don't know what they want from me," Sebastian continued his explanation. "But I do recall that Guillermo said he want me to do something for him. What is his goal? I really don't know."

Francis listened carefully as he drove. "So Guillermo is the name of that person who attacked you both at the warehouse? Then what about the doll?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No clue. All I know he calls her Belle."

"A doll with a free will?" Francis rubbed his chin. (Could he be like me?)

"Francis?" Ezio called out to him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. I didn't expect our night at Hillview Town will be so…unexpected. Anyway to answer Sebastian's question, I'm already assumed that Delsin told you about him being a Conduit, right?"

Sebastian and Delsin exchanged looks before both nodded their heads in return.

"Guess it can't be help," Francis gave a faint smile. "It's true Delsin's a Conduit. To be honest the three of us are gifted." He looked up to the rear view mirror and chuckled at the astonishment on Sebastian's face. "Now we met another like us."

"You and Ezio are Conduits too?"

"Hmm…Not really," Ezio answered. "We are different from Delsin. We both don't possess the Conduit Genes."

"Conduit Genes?" Sebastian frowned.

"It's a kind of rare mutation in human beings," Delsin said. "I'm a sub-species of humans who possess superhuman abilities afforded them by it. The gene was a distinctive part of the human anatomy, and can only be seen by a select few and I'm one of them. To those who can see the genes mostly appear yellow in color, and are located in the torso, near the spinal cord of an individual. That's why I mentioned earlier that Guillermo isn't a Conduit as I didn't detect it in him."

"So I assume those who aren't Conduits are therefore known as the 'Gifted?"

"Bingo," Delsin nodded. "But for Francis, he's basically known as a Salem witch or male-witch."

"A male-witch?" Sebastian titled his head confused. "I thought witches are all females..."

"Surprised aren't you?" Ezio looked at him. "Francis's special. He's one of a kind."

"Male-witches are extremely rare," Francis explained. "Out of a population of 1000 witches, only one male-witch will be born. No one will knows when he will arrive. The period can vary; sometimes it can be a year, decades or centuries."

Sebastian was amused. "So in this generation, you're the only one?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe or maybe not."

"I see," Sebastian gestured to Ezio. "What about you?"

"Me? Just an ordinary assassin."

"He possessed a high concentration of First Civilization DNA," Francis continued for him. "A lineage involving both human and the creator blood; direct descendant of Adam. He's able to manipulate people's minds and illusion. He will demonstrate it to you someday."

Ezio sighed. "You too, Francis."

"Aren't they also known as Those Who Came Before, the Precursors or Homo Sapiens Divinius? An ancient and advanced species of humanoid beings that were amongst the first known to call Earth their home?" asked Sebastian.

"Oh you know about them too?" Ezio was curious.

"I read about them in libraries. I thought they were just myths and legends…"

"Sometimes they can be real," Francis said. "It's only when we can get to see it with our own eyes. Anyway let's focus on getting to Hill Lake Point. We will talk about this later. Do you have anyone you know live there?"

"My uncle," Sebastian leaned forth. "He's probably worried about me now but you sure you all want to do this?" Sebastian asked.

"Huh?" They turned to him.

"Well I don't know what to say but I really don't want to trouble you three any further."

"It's alright," Ezio chuckled. "Just let us help besides we travelled a lot. And Hill Lake Point seems to be a good place to explore."

"Kinda true," Francis agreed. "Don't feel bad about it."

"I really don't know how to repay you all but I'm grateful," Sebastian smiled. "Maybe when we get there, I asked my uncle if he can let you three stay for a short vacation."

"Sounds nice," Delsin nudged him.

(Guillermo….) Francis thought to himself. (Where have I heard this name before.)

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: The Ride

Yay Chapter 6! I really enjoyed writing this fic. Thank you for everyone support. I would like to give my big thanks and hug to Exolibris for supporting me and giving me the will and strength to continue my story. If it wouldn't for him/her, my fic will be lost in history. Thank you so much, Exolibris! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Ride<p>

"You know the way?" Ezio asked.

"Yup," Francis checked. "The GPS tracker shows it's actually a straightforward drive. I just need to follow this expressway and we will be there in no time."

"I wonder if Aunt Rose knows where we are now…" Delsin gazed up to the sky.

"I dropped her a message while we were back at eatery. Telling her that we are heading to Hill Lake Point to do some errands."

"Any news on that incident?" Sebastian asked. "I mean the explosion and the port."

"From her reply, the cops dismissed it as a property damage from hooligans since Hillview Town had some living nearby. Previously 4 days ago, there was a minor firework explosion. They caught the culprit though. I guessed the cops assumed it was the work from his fellow gang."

"I see," Sebastian slowly leaned back down on the back seat and felt slightly relaxed. He then turned to gaze towards the green sceneries outside. (At least the residents were unharmed. It will be bad if the news spread.)

* * *

><p>Though the journey was only two hours, it was still a long ride there. They stopped by the petrol station to refill before resuming on.<p>

After an hour passed, Francis parked the jeep at the side of the expressway to double check the GPS again to see if they were on the right track.

"So far so good," he steered back to the main road. "You guys don't mind if I turn on the radio?

"Go ahead," Delsin said. "I'm dying for some music."

"May I request no classic music?" Sebastian waved his hand in a 'No' gesture.

"You don't like it?"

He eventually recalled his very first encounter with the Sadist, the chainsaw killer back in the Beacon Mental Asylum basement. Sebastian was held captive by him in the bloody slaughter room and that very particular classic music played when he butchered his victims mercilessly; it leaves a very deep impact in Sebastian's memory. He clearly recalled that monster severed a victim into half with his butcher knife right beside him. The groaning and moaning sound of the victim makes his hair stand. However till now, he couldn't understand why the Sadist didn't kill him in the first place when he noticed the detective was still alive yet he chose to kill the one beside him first.

Could it be Ruvik who ordered the chainsaw man to spare him?

Nevertheless, he was glad he's still in one piece. Sebastian rubbed off that dreadful thoughts and focused on remembering the music. (What was that music called again? Ah yes 'Clair De Lune'…I never want to hear that name again.)

"Let's just said I had bad experience before."

Ezio snicker at his answer. "Don't worry, I had bad experiences with those too when my family brought me to the opera. Merda…that singing was like a typhoon storm hitting a ship."

"Alright, I will avoid the classic frequency. I'm turning it on now." The moment Francis switches the radio on, news was the first to be played.

"Welcome to frequency 230," a woman's voice spoke out. "Today News 119 will bring you an update; A train which left Krimson Express Station on 4pm yesterday evening, bound for Hill Lake Point destination was found abandoned on its tracks, a distance away from the nearest town, Hillview. 250 passengers including the train operator aboard this very train were nowhere to be found. Though their belongings were left behind, police find no traces of assaults, breakdowns etc. Police claimed that this very strange 'spirited away' happenings were similar to the ones happened back in Krimson City months ago. Police were also unable to confirm whether this case were committed by the very same mysterious organization or by copycats."

A profound feelings of disquiet was slowly building up within the jeep.

"Is that the train which you were on board yesterday night?" Ezio points to the radio while turning over to look at Sebastian but he never spoke a word in return. Instead he was listening attentively as the news continued.

"Police also found out that one of the passengers happens to be the sole survivor of Beacon Mental Hospital Massacre Case a month ago, Sebastian Castellanos; a detective from Krimson City Police Department. His uncle, William Castellanos, aged 65, resident of Hill Lake Point, confirmed with the cops that his nephew was indeed aboard this train, heading over to visit him. If anyone had seen this man, other passengers or any witnesses or information, please notify your nearby police station. Your help will be greatly appreciate."

"This sounds bad," Delsin said. Sebastian lowered his head, clasped both hands tightly and shuddered. Francis who was observing Sebastian all the time, began to fret for him. He barely knows him yet he didn't want Sebastian to agonize over some personal matters which he's unwilling to share with others.

Francis promptly knew what he had to do; that is to keep him safe.

"Is there anyone else seen Sebastian?" he asked as he drove.

"So far only us and Rose," Delsin replied.

"Aunt Rose? Well I guess it won't be long before…" His cell phone rang. He picked it up to see the caller ID. "Yup it's her." He answered.

"Francis?" Her voice called out.

"Did you all saw the news on TV?!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe the sole survivor of Beacon is that young man who came to my shop yesterday and now this train incident…" Then she took a deep breathe. "Is he doing alright? He's with you?"

"Yup," Francis took a peek at the rear view mirror just to see Sebastian with troubled expression written on his face. "He's… doing fine."

"What had happened yesterday must have been a terrible experience for him," she continued. "He must had witnessed what happened to the other passengers aboard. Does he know who's responsible? And how did he managed to escape?"

So many questions asked yet that Francis had no answers for her. Besides he already knew Sebastian had been through a hard lot and it was best not to solicit answers from him for the time being. He needs some time to be left undisturbed.

"I'm sorry Aunt Rose," Francis quietly answered. "But I suggested we leave him alone for now. He's exhausted."

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry!" she immediately apologised back. "I don't know what's gotten over me. When I saw the news, my heart starts to pump with anxiety in an instance. That's why I have to call to check on him."

"Thank you so much for your concern but don't worry, we're here for him and I will make sure he gets back home safely. Anyway how's the situation back at the town now?"

"So far it has quiet down. Everything's back to normal and people are resuming their daily routine. Workers were already dispatched to fix up the damage. From the way I look, I can tell those hooligans weren't capable of making such damages like this, did Delsin got into a fight with his kind?"

"To summarize it up; both Delsin and Sebastian were attacked by a stranger after they left your shop so those damages you saw were…well…you know the rest," Francis sighed.

"Then that stranger," she asked again. "Is he gone?"

"We weren't sure. He was unconscious when we escaped. Rose, can you do us a favour?" he lowered down the radio volume.

"What is it?"

"About your meeting with Sebastian, can you keep mum about it?"

She was rather surprised by Francis's request. "Why?"

"We don't want to cause any unnecessary commotion," he explained. "With the news just broadcast on TV and radio, everyone probably knows how Sebastian looks like now. Who knows what will happen if you go telling others that you had seen him."

She thought for a while and realized he does had a point. It will be a hassle if she gets unwanted attention from media etc. "Very well. Have you all reach your destination?"

"Soon."

There was a fraught silence on the phone. "Wait…that stranger who ambushed Delsin and Sebastian followed up by this news. Two things occurred in a single night, do you think there's some connection?"

Francis frowned. It seems there's more things to scrutinize. But with Sebastian in this crack-up state, it will only lead to naught.

"Rose, I think that's enough questioning for now. I'll call you again when we safely reached Hill Lake Point."

"Alright, be careful," she hung up the phone.

Francis then drifted into deep thoughts. (Guillermo, stranded train and the missing passengers... Same night occurrence; a coincident indeed. Aunt Rose is right; there's definitely a connection to it.)

Then something struck his mind. (Wait… If that's the fact and Guillermo is after Sebastian. Then William Castellanos, might be in danger since both are related. The news on TV…don't say the radio, have shown millions of viewers his uncle's face, Guillermo could be among them.)

Panic overwhelmed him. He quickly stepped on the accelerator pedal and the jeep sped off down the expressway.

"Whoa! Francis what's with you?" Ezio was taken aback by his brother's sudden change of action.

Francis ignored him and continued to keep at this speed. Little did they realize that Guillermo was spying on them at a distance. The doctor gently caressing Belle's soft hair as the doll sat comfortably on his arms with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. He watched as the jeep drove down the road.

"I promise," he whispered softly to his beloved doll. "I'll make sure you live a normal life like the old days and you don't have to suffer again."

* * *

><p>Sebastian was dialling his uncle's house number but his hands were trembling uncontrollably that he kept pressing the wrong buttons. He managed to dial it correctly in the end however his uncle didn't answered his call.<p>

(Come on uncle…) he pleaded. (Pick up the phone please!)

Finally someone answered his call. Sebastian could feel his heart leapt.

"Uncle!" he called out but then his heart instantly sank when the responder was instead his uncle's voice message.

"Hello this William Castellanos speaking. I'm sorry but I'm unable to pick up your call now. Please try again later or leave a message. Gracias y lo siento." Then followed by a beeping sound.

He hung up the phone, double over and cupping his head in his palms in frustration. His uncle must be worrying about his whereabouts. He could be with the cops searching for him high and low, assisting them in their investigation.

With all these happenings and someone whom he barely even know is after him for unknown reason. He now feared that his pursuer might go after his uncle. Why all of these tragic events is happening to him? He had already lost his wife, child and a good friend. Is he going to lose his uncle too? His only relative. He was palpitating with terror at the thought of it. He therefore prayed hard that his uncle will be there to greet him as usual like the last time when he reached his house.

"Sebastian," a gentle voice reached out to him. He turned to Delsin.

"Is something troubling you?" Delsin hates to see him like this while Sebastian himself doesn't want Delsin to see him like this.

"Hmm," he shook his head and gave a faint smile in return. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Delsin however could tell that smile was a fake. He knew all along that Sebastian didn't want him to get worried all the time so he decided to play along in order not to worsen the situation.

"Ok," he smiled back. "Try to rest more."

Francis drove till he saw a big border at the side of road reading "Welcome to Hill Lake Point."

"We're here," he said. He was hoping to see Sebastian's mood lightened up a little sadly it didn't work out at all. He was too lost in his thoughts that he became ignorant of his surroundings.

The trio exchanged anxious looks with one another then back to him. Ezio then gave Francis a nudge, gesturing to him to say something.

Francis gave a slight cough to draw Sebastian's attention. "Are you able to guide me to your uncle's house from here?"

No response.

"Erm Sebastian? Francis to Sebastian."

"Sebastian!" Delsin poked him. As if in a dream, Sebastian jolted awake.

"Yes?" he said.

"We already reached Hill Lake Point," Francis turned over to him. "I was asking if you can guide me there."

"Oh yeah sure," he shifted forward and pointed towards a small hill which they are driving towards it. "Head straight all the way from here and when you drove past an old oak tree, turn to your right."

Francis did what he was told. It was a thirty minute straight drive. The moment he spotted an old oak tree at the side of the road, he turned the jeep to the right. They were immediately greeted by farmers busily working on their crops and farm animals grazing lazily at the open fields. They could spot some elderly women walking down the lane below holding baskets of flowers chatting happily whilst some riding on a horse-drawn cart.

Such a tranquil and greenery sight that Francis was completely mesmerised by it. It reminded him so much of his homeland back in Springfield.

"It feels like I'm back home," he mumbled to himself.

"Francis, turn here," Sebastian points to the left. An upward lane marked by a weather vane. Francis slowly steered the jeep and maintained a slow speed. It wasn't long until they reached a big farmhouse in a big open green meadow. It was way bigger than the rest they saw back there.

Delsin gaped at the magnificent farmhouse. It was built from stones and woods. As they drove closer, they could see a flower garden fenced up by a stone ledge with a water fountain and further down was a stable and horses gambolling and romping nearby.

Judging from the layout, they can tell Sebastian was from a wealthy family. Francis parked the jeep at the gate entrance. Sebastian swiftly alighted, pushed opened the gates then dashed towards the main door.

* * *

><p>"Officer," a man about his 60s, was talking on a phone. "Any updates on my nephew?"<p>

"I'm sorry sir, we're still looking into it. Please rest assured. Once we find him, we will let you know."

The officer's repetitive answer vexed William that he angrily slammed the phone back hard. He paced towards the sofa and slumped himself against the cushion.

He stared at a photo frame on a table stand to his right. It was the photo of his nephew taken during his teen days, behind him were his parents. He picked up the frame and gently stroked it with his thumb. He could feel tears welling up slowly in his eyes that he took off his glasses to wipe them off.

(First was my brother, sister-in-law and my wife, then Lily and Myra, now him. Sebastian where could you be? Please tell me you're safe somewhere…)

His family had been through so much tragedy that he wondered what sins they had done in the past that God took his family members away one by one.

It wasn't long when he was snapped back to reality by a loud knocking sound followed by an impatient ringing of the doorbell at the main door.

(Who could it be?) He put his glasses back on, clumsily got up and walked towards it. (The only visitor I'm getting is my nephew. I don't recall inviting others.)

"Coming, coming!" He shouted. "What's the hurry!?"

He opens the door slightly and peeked out through a narrow opening. "Who is it?"

He was greeted by a very familiar voice. "Uncle!"

William couldn't believe what he just heard. He burst opened the door and stepped out just to see Sebastian standing right in front of him, panting.

Before he can react, Sebastian gave him a tight hug. William's glasses slanted to the side that he quickly readjusted them by pushing them back up on his nose bridge.

"Sebastian? Sebby is it you? Is it really you?" he asked. His nephew nodded his head. William began to snivel and hugged Sebastian back tightly. "I thought you were gone when I heard that dreadful news. But thank god….I'm so glad you're alright."

(Uncle's alright!) Sebastian squeezed him tight. "I had the same thoughts too. I thought I'll never see you again, uncle."

William then reached out to cup his nephew's face in both hands and placed his forehead onto his. "Hush don't say that. Most importantly is that now you're safe and sound."

"I won't be here if it wouldn't for them."

"Who?"

Sebastian turned back and waved to Francis and the others who were still inside the jeep, parked at the gate. William peered at them as they waved back.

"How do you get to know them?" he asked.

"I met them at Hillview Town uncle," Sebastian said. "They saved me and gave me a lift here."

William had never felt so appreciated. At first he thought he really lost his nephew now the situation had changed. A rejoice indeed as his nephew's safe and sound at his doorstep. "Please do invite them in. I must repay them with for their kind help!"

* * *

><p>Francis saw Sebastian motioning them to come over. He signalled back with a wave.<p>

"Come on guys," he proceeded to off the radio when a loud screeching, high pitch static sound suddenly played out. It was so loud and deafening that the trio quickly covered their ears in pain. Francis quickly shut it off and fell back on his driver seat.

"What the hell was that?" he shook his head. "All of a sudden…"

He checked on Ezio.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Ezio replied.

Then to Delsin. "You?"

"I'm fine too but what was that? he was rubbing his temples. "The radio just went crazy on us."

"I had no idea," Francis inspected the radio but found nothing wrong with it when he suddenly felt a sharp wave sensation struck him. He instinctively exit the vehicle and whirled around to find that source but sees nothing.

He carefully scanned around the area again. He was unable to detect yet he senses his presence from the nearby woods. He scowled and stomped his feet.

"Francis?" Both Ezio and Delsin were startled. Not wanting to cause uneasiness on them, he pretended to act like nothing happened.

"It's my damn leg," he cursed. "I had been driving for two hours and it suddenly cramped up."

"I see," Ezio walked towards him. "I thought something happened."

"Yeah, suddenly acting up like that," Delsin yawned and stretched.

Francis made a silly face. "Hee hee…Sorry about that. Let's not keep Sebastian's waiting. You two go ahead first while I lock the jeep."

Both strolled ahead. Francis stood by the vehicle and glared towards the woods.

"Heed my warnings," He points then turned away.

Among the dark woods were Guillermo and Belle hiding within it. They glowered at Francis as they watched him entering the farmhouse from afar.

"What is he?" Guillermo questioned himself as they vanished into the shadowy darkness cast by the woods.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Keanu

Francis, Delsin and Ezio sat on a large vintage sofa in the living room, feeling a little tense. Right in front of them was wide brick fireplace, above it hung an exquisite painting of a mountain landscape. The floors were made of polished white marble tiles arranged in a neat pattern, white silk curtains hung from the ceilings, and a grand-looking French polishing wooden staircase at the right side with golden angel statues at both sides of the railings.

The walls on their left were made of glass partition, revealing the flower garden, fountain as well as the stables along with the horses outside.

Everything in the room was rich and lavish; the trio found themselves awed, and envious that they never had a place so luxurious.

Since they're in such grand place, neither of them dares to touch anything including the tea set laid in front of them on an antique coffee table. Before that, Francis nearly dropped the teacup and could feel his heart in his mouth when William's servant served it to him.

Sebastian felt they were kind of over-reacting at the same time chucklesome.

"Relax," he said to them, "The furniture aren't going to eat you."

Delsin bent forward and whispered to Sebastian's ear, "Don't mind me asking but what kind of business does your uncle runs?"

"Winery," Sebastian whispered back. "But he also runs beverages and food business as well as farm supplies. He started out at the age of twenty and had been on this business for forty five years."

This info had left Delsin totally flabbergasted.

"He ran this business with his wife and my mum but…" Sebastian's voice trailed off when he caught a glimpse of a photo frame on a table stand to his right. He reached for it and gazed at the photo.

(He still keeping this picture…)

"Your parents?" he heard a voice behind him. He turned over to see Francis behind him; one hand resting on the sofa frame while the other supporting his chin. His eyes were focused on the photo.

"Hmm yeah. But my parents and aunt passed away when I was young and my uncle raised me till I'm old enough to fend myself."

"You never consider going into this business line?" Ezio asked.

"Nope, I don't have my uncle's mind-set."

A while later, William came in to sit with them. As usual introduction always started first followed by handshakes then lastly expressed to them how grateful he was. If it weren't for their help, he don't know where he should start searching for his nephew.

"As long he's safe with you, we're content," Delsin smiled back. It was then William decided to get serious; he needs to know what actually happened yesterday night. First he got a call from the cops in the middle of the night telling him dreadful news and now his beloved nephew is in his house unharmed.

"Please tell me what happened? The other passengers' mysterious disappearance and how you ended up in Hillview Town?"

Sebastian doesn't know how to explain this bizarre incident. His uncle doesn't believe in supernatural stuffs; always sceptical about them. If he were to tell him that these entire case involves paranormal, he will definitely be dubious.

He ruffled his hair contemplating how he should begin.

"Just tell him honestly," Francis suggested. "After all we are your witnesses."

Sebastian took a deep breath and told his uncle the happenings from the start to the end.

* * *

><p>"That's what happened," Sebastian said. "To keep me safe, they accompanied me."<p>

The entire incident seemed inconceivable to William as he listened. "So he's after you just because of the Beacon Incident? For the passengers, you stated that he 'devoured' them that's why the police can't find them. Sounds quite far-fetched to me…"

Sebastian let out a sigh. He knows this 'devouring' sounds ridiculous but that's what the doctor claimed. If only he had evidence to prove it.

"Don't mind me being doubtful," Francis leaned forward and elbows on his knees. "You said he's after your psychic and you don't know what the motive is. Yet I can't help but sensed that you know. You're chary of telling the whole truth," he eyed at him. "It has a connection to the Beacon incident isn't it?"

Sebastian became edgy and shifted a little uncomfortably.

"It's better that you tell rather than keeping it all to yourself," Francis said. "We want to help you with all we can."

His uncle hold his nephew's hand and clutched it tightly while nodding his head. He agreed with Francis.

"He wants to relive Beacon," Sebastian reluctantly answered. "I don't know why but…but I am not going back there. Those…I…I really don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry to interrupt," Ezio cut in. "But what's this Beacon Incident you're talking about?"

"Beacon Mental Asylum Massacre," Sebastian turned to him. "It happened a month ago back at my hometown, Krimson City and I was the only sole survivor but it wasn't true. It wasn't just only me; there's three more but they were declared missing."

"Is it ok if you can share with us?" Delsin politely asked.

"Juli Kidman, one of the mental patient Leslie and lastly," Sebastian swallowed hard. "My partner and best friend; Joseph Oda. Everyone keeps telling me that he's most likely dead. I don't want to believe it. Till now I wished that he's alive somewhere however I got no lead. Part of me wants to accept to the dreadful truth…" he looked away. "Anyway it's complicated."

William frowned; why the media didn't stated it in the article. He had a clear recollection there were no people reported missing except deceased. Unless they want to cover up to avoid incertitude among the residents.

Sebastian even indicated that the Krimson City Police Department classified this case as highly confidential and stored it in the achieve room. They even rejected Sebastian's request to look through.

Ezio leaned back on his seat and rubbed his eyebrow. "I hate to say but there's another problem that Sebastian will be facing soon."

Everyone turned their attention to the youngster.

"Well he was on that train when it happened, right?" he explained. "All the passengers vanished except him, so won't they view him as the main suspect if they find him with Mr William?"

Francis folded his arms. He curses silently to himself as he totally forgot all about it. If they were to find and take him back; it will be extremely difficult to convince the police to believe this story and Sebastian will be held in custody. He can't allow that to happen, leaving him in the hands of the police forces will only higher the chances of the doctor abducting him.

However this name Guillermo keeps ringing in his mind. He swore he heard that very name somewhere before but couldn't recalls when or where. Unless he heads for a library….

(Wait…library?)

"Is there any convenience shop and library nearby?" he asked. "I did like to do some shopping and research."

"Well there's one nearby. It's about 15 minutes ride from here. You can borrow my bike if you like," William got up to show him the way to the garage. At first William offered Francis a ride there since he's new around town. However he coaxed that William should stay by his nephew's side to keep him accompanied. Still concerned, he passes a small map of the town as a guidance. Francis gratefully gave his thanks.

He led the bike out, triggered the engine when Ezio came and asked if he wants him to tag along. Francis quickly take a glance towards the woods; he may no longer sensed the presence but decided to take precaution. He declined Ezio's offer but quietly instructed him to keep a lookout while he's away and contacted him if anything crops up.

"By the way call Delsin," Francis said. Ezio paced back to the farmhouse. It wasn't long Delsin came strolling out.

"Yes?"

"Let's go," Francis motioned him to get on.

"What for?" he asked.

"Don't you want to be cure from the poison?" Francis reminded him as he passed him the helmet. "I need to restock some herbs for our journey ahead."

Delsin recalled that he was poisoned by the creepy doll back in the warehouse. How can he forget such a thing? He clumsily put the helmet on and sat behind Francis. They drove down the quiet lane.

"The poison inside me…Is it severe?"

"If it is, you're probably dead by now and won't be chatting with me unless you are a ghost."

"Very funny."

* * *

><p>Sebastian tucked himself comfortably on the cosy queen-sized bed in his room as his uncle watches. William could see that Sebastian didn't get a good sleep since yesterday and now deserved a good rest.<p>

He gently sat on the bed and caressed his nephew's hair.

"Uncle I'm not a child anymore," Sebastian mumbled while embarrassed.

"Well to me you always were," William smiled then followed by a long sigh. "How fast time flies. I always tucked you to bed around ten when you were a kid now you're a full-grown man. I remembered back on Christmas I had a hard time putting Lily to bed that I had to ask Myra. How I reminisced those days."

Sebastian just listened. Never spoke a word. The last time he came back here was with his wife Myra, their 5 year old daughter Lily and Joseph. It was like two years ago and he remembered it was a joyous day. Now he's back here without them; his beloved daughter died in a fire, Myra and Joseph's missing; status unknown.

He turned over to his side and covered himself in the blanket. He had a feeling that he's going to cry but couldn't bring himself to do so. William notices his mood change, felt regretted mentioning as it only brings back painful memories to Sebastian instead.

He tried to cheer him up by changing the topic. "Your new friends are interesting. From my experience I can tell they're good people and I quite like them. You may not know them for a long time but they seems to care a lot for you."

Sebastian immediately recalls how Delsin protected him back then. Back in Hillview Town.

"Yeah they were," Sebastian closed his eyes. "Especially Delsin."

"Delsin, the one who left with Francis?"

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"There's a sense of familiarity whenever I look at him."

William raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I just keep having this impression that I met him before," Sebastian slowly sat up. "Even Delsin said the same thing."

His uncle patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe you both DO met each other. One day that very memory might surface itself to you."

Sebastian lie back on the bed. He coughed a little.

"Have you taken your medicine?" William asked.

"Yeah."

"Then rest well you have yet to recover," his uncle gently kissed his nephew on his forehead before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Ezio stood on the mansion rooftop, overlooking the village below and memorizing its paths, locations etc. in his mind. He had to say that this small countryside town was a marvel; peaceful and tranquil. He liked places like this, it keeps his mind calm.<p>

He settled down and welcomed the cooling breeze with relish.

It was then he noticed something at the corner of his eye. He spotted a suspicious looking black van further down from William's farmhouse and there was someone standing beside it.

He crouched down, moved slowly towards the chimney and hid behind. He initiated his eagle vision to get a good perception.

A woman wearing a white shirt, denim jeans and black high heels stood by the van. Ezio couldn't get a clear view of her eyes as she wore sunglasses to conceal them. But her hair was shoulder-length.

(Who is she?) Ezio wondered. (An associate of Mr William? Whoever she is, she seems mistrustful.)

He continues to keep a close watch to see if she does anything suspicious. If she does, he won't hesitate to snipe her from his position since he was instructed by Francis to stay alert.

The woman never aroused anything unusual as she just continues to survey the farmhouse from a distance. From Ezio's vision, he thought he saw a slight sorrowful expression written on her face, not sure if it is.

Then someone in the van spoke.

"Well?"

The woman spoke back, "Yeah target's with his relative. But I highly suggested we leave him alone for now. The time has yet to come."

There was a brief seconds of silence.

"Very well. Let's go."

She boarded the van but she took a quick look back at the farmhouse again before the van left the scene. Ezio observed the vehicle as it drove away. He don't know who those people were but managed to note down the license plate.

(KC 9197…Beside that doctor, there's others after Sebastian too?) He looked towards the village. (Guess I'll report this to Francis and decide what to do next.)

* * *

><p>Francis was checking his herb lists thoroughly.<p>

"Juniper…checked, Devil's Claw…checked, Ginseng…checked…, Oregano checked…," he goes on and on while Delsin waited patiently. With everything procured, he happily tucked the package into his backpack.

(Antidotes for Delsin.) He paused. (Maybe I brew some medicine drink for Sebastian as well. He seems to be down with a bad fever. I had the herbs just for it.)

"Alright, library next," he got on the bike.

"What…library…you serious?" Delsin sounded restless.

"Bear with it," Francis replied annoyingly. "I want to research on this Guillermo. His name keeps ringing in my mind."

"Don't take too long ok?" Delsin tapped his shoulder.

"Well pray for it."

Delsin let out a short wail only to result Francis hitting him on the helmet to shut him up.

It wasn't long before they both found themselves reaching the library building. Francis parked the bike and checked his phone; no calls nor texts. With Ezio guarding Sebastian, he had nothing to worry about since he had full confidence in Ezio's capabilities.

They were just a few steps away from the main entrance when Delsin suddenly halt. Francis stopped alongside with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You sense something?"

Delsin's face lit with glee. "Looks like we're in luck."

Francis titled his head to the side. "You are saying…?"

The Conduit ran up the stairs. "I didn't expect there's one here."

A young man around in his early thirties; black hair with short fringe, wore glasses, black tie and long sleeve collared shirt neatly tucked inside his black pants, busily rummaging through the boxes.

"Damn where did it go?" he picked up an old book and did a quick browse through before tossing it aside. "Nope not this one."

He heard the bell rang and peeked through the small window on the door, he saw two visitors; one had his back facing him while the other tapping his finger at the info counter. He hastily dusted himself clean and readjusted his glasses and tie. It will be disrespectful if he presented himself scruffy. He made his way to the counter.

"How may I help you?" he asked then he instantly froze in place when Delsin turned to make eye contact with him.

"Hello," Delsin smirked. The young man could sense a familiar wavelength signal transmitted through his brain. He immediately knew it; Conduits often conveyed it to each other to inform one's presence.

"Nice to meet you," Delsin stared at the young man's name tag pinned on the shirt. "…Keanu Wallace."

End of chapter 7


End file.
